A New Darkness
by Nyx2002
Summary: Dynamis gets attacked and finds Madoka's beblade shop...but the attacker is still lurking and is much more powerful than the bladers knew
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA PPL! Nyx2002 here with a beyblade story, finally! :) This took awhile to write honestly but...it's started! Yay...I'm so happy I started it...woo XD ok I really am happy I finally started so...on with the story! After the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-Prologue, Dynamis' pov-<p>

I looked up as something lit the sky brightly "What in th-" I was cut off when something crashed into me, hard. I cried out when I was flung against a wall, finally I got a glimpse of my attacker "Who are you and what do you want!?" That was all I could say before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>-Present, nobody's pov-<p>

Dynamis was trying to get to the WBBA for help, but with an injured foot couldn't go far. He had to take several breaks, as he was exhausted, he had just made it to the city still wondering what his attacker had been after. "Why would someone I have never met just...attack me?" Dynamis wondered out loud, he did not notice that he had neared a certain beyblade mechanic's workshop.

-Madoka's pov-

I looked out the doors of my workshop to be met with a surprise. "Is that...Dynamis?" I wondered, confused. I took a few steps toward the doors to confirm, receiving another surprise when I realized he was injured. I opened the door and poked my head out looking at Dynamis, "Dynamis?" I asked, wondering how he got here in the state he was in. Dynamis jumped, he seemed to have been thinking about something deeply. "M-Madoka!?" Dynamis asked hesitantly, "Yeah, it's me and...why are you hurt so badly?" I asked concerned for him, before he could say anything else though, he fell forward unconscious. "Dynamis!" I screamed before getting him inside.

* * *

><p>-A few hours later, Dynamis' pov-<p>

I groaned, 'where am I?' I thought looking around and taking in my surroudings. I jumped when Madoka came in carrying a bowl of what seemed to be soup, "Ah! Your awake! That's good I was pretty worried...you just collapsed out of nowhere!" Madoka said looking at me still slightly concerned. "I feel a bit better than when I got here...Is this your house?" I asked confused, "Well, kinda...this is pretty much a guest room, of course it seemed to get used for injured bladers more!" Madoka gigglee slightly, making me blush 'she is...really cute when she giggles...' I thought. Madoka Sat on the bed and handed me the soup she was carrying "Sorry, it is probably cold now..." She apologized while I started to eat the meal, my stomach growled and I finally realised how hungery I was blushing again. "Hehe...I guess I was hungrier than I thought..." I said continuing to eat and attempt to hide my blush, unsuccessfully of course, while she just laughed again making me blush even harder as I did not really love to be laughed at. "S-sorry haha that's hahahahaha!" She tried to speak and failed miserably. "You should go back to sleep..." She said as I finished my soup giving it back to her I replied "Yeah...I wi- yawn..." I said before falling asleep almost immediately, she laughed and left the room so I could sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY! Success! PLS let me know if I can improve, and sorry if Dynamis is a bit ooc...Well, Nyx out!<strong>


	2. So many beyblades to fix!

**Heya ppl! Nyx here with the second chapter woo! XD I do need a few ocs….**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>Gockty: Yay, glad you like it! <strong>** Also thanks for the tips and I will try and fix those things I do agree Dynamis was a bit ooc….. X.X I suck at romance and there won't be much of it….. I wrote another romance story and well, that sucked…Thanks again!**

**Anna: Glad you like it two! This story has kinda been on my mind for a while XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

-Nobody's pov-

"Huff, so many people are coming in with broken beyblades today! They should be able to take care of them!" Madoka muttered to herself annoyed while fixing yet another bey. She'd had to retreat to the basement of her workshop so she would not explode at the kids who were coming in with their beys. "Ugh… these kids need to take better care of their beys!" Madoka snapped, and anime tick mark appearing on her head. "Gotta finish…." Madoka said calming down after her rant and continuing to fix the bey currently sitting on her desk.

-Dynamis' pov-

I walked down the stairs slowly when I woke up from my little nap for two reasons, one was there could be a lot of people and two I still felt slightly awkward being in Madoka's workshop or house thingy. "I really hope there aren't a lot of people, I am still not used to being around much of anyone but myself…." I said finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and entering the main workshop. I looked around the shop, earlier, before I collapsed I had seen a little through the door but not much, there was a counter, shelves with several beys and stairs that seemed to lead to the basement. "Where is Madoka? This is her shop…." I said as she was not in the room. "Maybe she went downstairs?" I questioned myself, as if right on queue Madoka came up the stairs and jumped when she saw me. "Dynamis! You are up!" Madoka said recovering from her little jump a second earlier. "Yeah…" I said shifting awkwardly as I had absolutely zero practice interacting with people except the legendary bladers and my father, who was dead now. "Well, that's good…. I still have some beys to fix so go ahead and do whatever." She said before heading back down the stairs. I just nodded a little and started to look around at the beys on the shelves, curious.

_-Madoka's pov-_

_"I guess he still isn't used to interacting with people but….it was a little too awkward to me…." I said sitting back down at my desk before sighing in annoyance at the hour or so of work before me. I grumbled, it had been an hour already and I still hadn't finished! "I wonder what Dynamis has been doing…there can't be much to do up there, oh well I'm just hoping this will be done soon." I muttered while putting the finishing touches on the bey, when I finished I stood and stretched. "Done, finally!" I said heading up the stairs curious at what Dynamis did the whole time. I was not surprised when I saw he had found my book stash and was reading something related to history, I rolled my eyes and walked up surprising him. "What are you reading?" I asked although I was pretty sure I already knew, he just held up the book and showed me, making me frustrated. 'why doesn't he just say it!?' I thought before noticing that he had been focused on the book still, 'well that makes more sense…' I thought before asking if he was hungry. "Yes….a little I guess" Dynamis said still half focused on the book, 'at least he awnswered this time!' I thought before heading to the kitchen to make some food._

_**Was that a good place to stop? I don't know, anyway thanks for the reviews again! This is probably one of the longest things I have ever written so yay! XD Nyx out!**_


	3. Mysterious Person?

**Hey guys! ^.^ I hope people like the story so far, anyways time to get on with this story!**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>Gockty: I try and take people's advice into account as it will help my stories and writing improve so, thanks for the advice! I'll definitely try and do that. <strong>**  
>Anna: Hey! You reviewed on both my Bakugan and Beyblade story yay! XD And I may change my mind about ocs…. I dunno so yeah.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-Madoka's pov-<p>

I had just finished making lunch for Dynamis and I as, I was hungry to! I walked out of the kitchen and Dynamis looked up. "Thank you…" I handed him a bowl and smiled  
>"Your welcome Dynamis!" I was happy he finally responded without doing something else, not half ignoring me. I ate my food quickly since I needed to make my way to the WBBA, "I have to go to the WBBA Dynamis, you are welcome to come as well!" I said heading for the door, to my surprise he got up and followed me. "I guess I'll come…" Dynamis still sounded like he felt a little awkward to me but oh well, we headed out the door and I led him through the streets toward the WBBA.<p>

-Dynamis' pov-

When Madoka and I left for the WBBA it was hard not to jump every time a car passed, I did not exactly love loud noises. When we reached the WBBA I practically sighed with relief, now we can get away from all this noise! I followed Madoka into the WBBA, the place was huge! 'There has got to be at least 6 floors in this place!' I thought walking up yet another set of stairs. "We are here Dynamis, hello! Dynamis! Snap out of it!" Madoka waved her hand in front of my face causing me to jump "S-sorry Madoka..." I said snapping out of my thoughts, Madoka smiled, "Try and not zone out it is slightly annoying to snap you out of it."

-Nobody's pov-

As soon as Madoka walked in the room Yuu yelled, "Hey Madok- Dynamis!?" The others looked up from what they were doing at Yuu's comment causing Dynamis to shift uncomfortably. "Yeah, Dynamis just appeared in front of my shop yesterday..." Madoka said shrugging before looking at the screen. "What are you doing?" She asked blinking, Ryou smiled and started talking. "Well, we were trying to figure out who this strange person is... he or she has been attacking some bladers and badly damaging people's beys, or hurting them physically." Ryou replied shaking his head, "Yes, apparently he is going after the legendary bladers... at least that is what some children said he told them." Hikaru filled in nodding toward the figure. "That is strange... we can help find information on him!" Madoka said walking up to the others, everyone nodded and they began searching.

* * *

><p><strong>And I have finally started to go somewhere with this story! X.X Still need to work on my writing, also happy Thanksgiving! See you guys soon, Nyx out!<strong>


	4. A mysterious note

**Hey guys! Not much to say right now so... time to get on with this story!**

**Replies to reviews/pms**

**Gockty: Yay! Did I improve on the paragraph thing? I have no clue. XD Anna: Your welcome! ^.^ Glad you like it! Guest: I am happy you like it so much! ^.^ TheMidnightMare: I will try... I have to write on my kindle alot so it is a struggle sometimes... x.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-Nobody's pov-<p>

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream from down the hall, "W-what was that!?" Tifi asked shaking slightly, he did not have to wait long as a cloaked figure burst through the door then leaping out the window with a piece of paper dropping behind him. "What in the world!?" Ginga and Masamune said looking at the large hole in the window, "I don't know but... he or she left this note and it is not good..." Tsubasa said staring at the note in his hands, Dynamis looked over Tsubasa's shoulder before his eyes widened and he collapsed. "Dynamis!?" Everyone seemed shocked, after a second or two Ryou reacted though and called some medics before getting Dynamis to a room.

-Madoka's pov 3 hours later-

'Dynamis is still not awake it is starting to worry me... even more than before as he just collapsed after reading a note!' I thought, I was watching Dynamis while the others were trying to decode the note that person had left. Ryou walked in giving me a questioning look to which I shook my head before focusing on Dynamis again. "So he is still not up?" Ryou said following my gaze, "No, and he came down with a fever somehow, a high one to..." I answered with a sigh, Ryou nodded. "Well let us know if anything changes, we aren't having any luck..." After saying that Ryou left and I... just sat there. I sighed for about the millionth time, Dynamis still had not woken up yet and it has been yet another hour! 'It is hard to wait when you have literally nothing to do... I have no idea how he managed to stay in that temple 24/7!' I thought, Dynamis started to wake up snapping me out of my thoughts. Dynamis groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Are you alright?" I asked when he attempted to sit up, "I feel horrible..." I nodded putting my hand on his forehead, "You have a pretty high fever still..." I took my hand back and he fell against the pillows, still tired apparently. Dynamis sighed, "What are the others doing?" I blinked before answering, "They are trying to decode that note, it was apparently in a different language." Dynamis nodded, "I know, although I thought Tsubasa knew what it said... he was right though it isn't good unfortunately." I gave him a surprised look, "You know what it means!?" He nodded again, "Yes, it says: I will find all of you and take you out one by one..." I shivered, "T-that is really creepy! Also, why did you faint before? It seemed to be a little random..." "It was probably the fever I don't really know." He replied before closing his eyes and almost immediately falling back to sleep. I blinked, "He can fall asleep really fast... I guess that might be what he spends most of his time doing to be honest... I should tell the others what that note means though." After that I got up and headed to the other room to tell the others.

-Nobody's pov-

When Madoka entered the room everyone looked up from what they were doing, "Did Dynamis wake up?" Ginga asked looking at me, I nodded before walking over to the group and saying, "Yeah, Dynamis actually knew what the note meant and apparently it said this: I will find all of you and take you out one by one..." The others mouths dropped open, Ryou managed to collect himself after a few seconds though, "That is a little... creepy, what could he want?" I shrugged, "I don't know... I dont think Dynamis does either to be honest..." Ryou looked at the note, "This could be very bad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think this is a bit longer... it took awhile to write though and sorry if there are places that are a little weird. XD Nyx out!<strong>


	5. A new day

**Hey guys! I finally update yaaaaay. XD Well, I'm on Christmas break finally! So time to get on with this story!**

**replies to reviews/pms  
>Gockty: Well that's a relief! I will try and work on making the thoughts shorter and yeah, the part where the context was wrong is something I did not notice... somehow. XD<br>Anna: Yay! That is kinda what I was going for although it is not going to be a major part of the story.  
>GinMado12345: Thanks! :)<br>xxCrimsonMidnightxx: Sorry if you did not think it was creepy, to me it would be in that situation...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-Nobody's pov-<p>

"Well, we should all go to bed... it is getting pretty late." Ryou said looking at the bladers, most of them were yawning. Ginga nodded and left slowly to his room everyone soon followed suit and went to bed as well.

-The middle of the night aka 12:00 Madoka's pov-

I woke up after hearing a scream and practically jumped out of my bed attempting to find where the scream came from. "That sounded like... Tifi?" I thought out loud before quietly opening Tifi's door, I was suprised when I found Tifi hiding in the corner. "Are you alright Tifi?" I asked before kneeling in front of him, he shook his head and I tried to get him out of the corner. "Some strange guy like the one from yesterday came in and... he launched his bey at me and then left when I screamed..." I nodded while Tifi got up before standing up and looking around the room, there was shattered glass on the floor so he must have come through the window but nothing else was damaged. "That is wierd... it makes sense that he doesn't want us to see him though..." Tifi nodded again and followed me when I left the room. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? I don't feel safe at all..." Tifi asked when we started to near my room, I nodded and got a sleeping bag down from inside the closet. "You can sleep in the bed, I am a light sleeper so I will wake up easily if something happens ok?" Tifi nodded while snuggling down under the covers and drifting off to sleep. I fell asleep only a few min later.

-9:00 am Madoka's pov-

I yawned and looked at the clock, "Nine o'clock... gotta get up... yawn..." I thought out loud before pushing myself up and walking to Dynamis' room to check on him and see if he was awake. "Dynamis?" He looked at me when I came in so I smiled 'Good, he is awake!' I walked over and felt his forehead  
>"It looks like your fever went down... that's good." He shrugged, and I took my hand away before backing up so he could get out of bed.<br>"Thanks..." He said before stretching and starting to head out of the room, I followed and we headed to the kitchen so I could make breakfast. I started cooking while Dynamis just sat there, of course there wasn't much for him to do anyway. 'He looks so far away...' I said when I looked back to see Dynamis staring out the window. A few minutes later I finished breakfast, which is pancakes, and sat down giving Dynamis some as well. When he didn't respond I waved my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Dynamis, hellooo..." Dynamis blinked and looked at me so I pointed to the food.  
>"Pay more attention... I finished breakfast." He nodded and poked at his food, I started eating as well. When I finished I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it before seeing if Dynamis was done. "You didn't eat much... are you done?" He nodded so I took his plate and rinsed it, then I put both plates into the dishwasher. He jumped when I turned it on and I giggled slightly, "Sorry, I should have told you it was going to be loud..." He sighed and went back to staring out the window.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to work on longer chapters... , I always try but they end up the same length shorter or only a tiny bit longer, I am on christmas break now so I will try to update alot more but when school starts agian I will probobly only update once a week. Congrats to school for bieng able to fry my brain! Nyx out! XD<strong>


	6. Surprises and a few answers

**Hey guys who actually read this! I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter... or my computer is glitching out again! Well time to actually get on with this story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

-After breakfast, Madoka's pov-

'Ugh! I wish he would stop staring out the window!' I thought looking at Dynamis who had been staring out the window for about the past half hour. By this point I was about to bang my head agianst the wall, it was way to quiet for me. Ryou and Hikaru were the only ones up and they were working, of course Dynamis was to, sadly he was just staring out the window! An anime tick mark appeared on my head and I tried to go back to the book I was reading, yeah I read. A few minutes later I finally figured out I would not be able to get any reading done so I thought I might as well try and get to know Dynamis better. "Dynamis?" He blinked and looked at me as if waiting for me to continue, "What did you do most of the time up in that temple? It didn't seem like there was much to do..." I asked, wishing for a good answer. "Mostly slept or at night watched the stars... you were right about not much to do..." He answered while I practically sang, I was pretty happy he gave a good reply. "Oh... why don't you stay here? Nemisis is gone you don't have to stay in the temple right?" After asking I had another urge to hit my head against the wall, 'Why the heck did I ask that?' I had a tiny argument in my head about why before Dynamis answered, I had come to the conclusion that it was because he was a friend. "I guess I could but... I am not used to the noise exactly..." He replied frowning slightly and I nodded, this talk continued for awhile and Dynamis seemed to become a little bit more comfortable with me.

-About an hour later, Dynamis' pov-

I was currently reading a book in the main room, everyone was up now, after being told by Madoka that Tifi had been attacked last night by the same person who attacked me. Everyone was surprised and I started to wonder what this guy was after. Of course there was the star fragments but I had no clue what they could really do, 'I don't think people really knew we had the star fragments...' A little while later when everyone went out to train or do whatever I still couldn't think of why that person could be after us. As Tifi and Yuu started dragging Kyoya and I to the bey park I shrugged it off and focused on my surroundings, we were pretty close to the bey park and there were a couple of shops and quite a few people. The amount of people was making me slightly uncomfortable but I chose not to say anything since Tifi and Yuu were having so much fun. "Ugh... I wish they would stop looking at toys so we could go and train!" Kyoya said, I just shrugged, I was not in the mood for saying anything since little kids were already staring at my strange clothes. Kyoya must have decided he was tired of this because he dragged Tifi and Yuu the rest of the way to the park. "Yo-yo! Why do we have to go!?" Tifi whined using the nickname that always ticked Kyoya off, and like expected he blew up and started yelling at him. "First do not call me yo-yo and second we need to train!" After that both Yuu and Tifi were quiet and we managed to make it to the bey park without any more of Kyoya yelling, I was pretty thankful for that since my head started to hurt.

-Same time, Madoka's pov-

I yawned, I was still waking up for some reason and had trouble focusing on my work which was a bey that had been needing taken care of for awhile now. "It annoys me how some people neglect their beys like this! Ugh!" I pouted and tried to continue working but my brain was apparently trying to kill me because it kept wondering to Dynamis. I sighed knowing I was not going to get anything done at this rate and decided to go for a walk. 'Why can't I stop thinking about Dynamis!?' I thought getting even more unhappy with myself when I couldn't figure it out, I hardly even knew the guy before this morning's talk! I didn't really notice when I neared the bey park but when I did I just shrugged and decided to watch some people battle. When I entered I wasn't surprised when I saw Kyoya, but I was a little surprised when I saw Dynamis sitting on one of the seats surrounding the stadium. I walked over to him making note that he was completly focused on battle. "Dynamis? I expected Kyoya but not you here..." Dynamis looked up and shrugged before going back to watching the battle, it was a battle between Kyoya and someone I didn't know. "I am guessing you have not gotten to see many people battle each other huh?" I asked looking at Dynamis, "No... not really.." He replied not taking his focus off the battle. We pretty much sat and watched battles the rest of the day and I was really tired when I got home so I went to bed right away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a little longer I guess! XD For now I am pretty happy with myself... well see ya later! Nyx out!<strong>


	7. Another attack and a returning fever

**Hello, Nyx here! ^.^ I have been having trouble sleeping thanks to Fnaf aka five nights at freddies 1 & 2! UGH! My sister also has a fever... apparently I might have one two! :'( Anyway, enough of my rambling and let's get on with this story!**

**Replies to reviews/pms:**

**Gockty: Hi again! XD I am glad you like it so much! I agree about the bey's and yeah... getting gray hair early... *shivers* ugh I would hate that! 0-0 Yeah, boy trouble! XD Probobly one of my favorite things to write about actually! XD**

**Ginmado12345: Hewo! And thx! ^.^**

**TheMidnightSniper: Hi! And the for the advice, I actually really like when people do that so I know what I can improve on and hopefully fix the mistakes! ^.^ Just so you know I have been writing some of the story on my kindle so it is a little weird to type xD Also I recognise your profile! ^.^ The charicter in it is Shana from Shakugan no Shana right!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-Madoka's pov, 8:00 am-<p>

I yawned when I got out of bed, it was the first night in awhile I had gotten proper sleep as I was pretty scared of the mystery person. It was a few weeks later and it had been uneventful, except for the fact I came to terms with the fact I have a crush... "I wonder if anyone is up..?" When I arrived downstairs I almost screamed, Dynamis had been backed up to the wall and the same man as before was holding a knife closely to his throat. I quietly as possible snuck up behind the person and pushed him, thankfully right before he attempted to cut deeper into Dynamis' throat. "Are you okay Dynamis!?" I asked or almost yelled. He nodded weakly but I could tell something was wrong. "Are you really sure you don't look okay..." As soon as the words left my mouth Dynamis collapsed panting heavily. "Dynamis!" I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever, my suspicions were proved correct as soon as my hand came into contact with his forehead.

A little while later I was sitting in Dynamis' room at the WBBA. I had no idea how his fever came back but it did, he also had a cut on he's throat from the knife which I had just finished taking care of. I felt his forehead again even though I did not expect a change although I would have been happy if there was one, of course there wasn't. I sighed, "I wish his fever hadn't come back..."

-6:00 pm, Madoka's pov-

I must have fallen asleep earlier because I woke up hearing a whimper. "Dynamis?" I looked up to see if Dynamis was alright but he was tossing and turning in his sleep. I shook him gently trying to wake him up, succeeding as he snapped awake breathing heavily a moment later. He immediately curled into a ball whimpering again making me alot more concerned than I already was. "What happened in the dream?" I asked touching his shoulder gently and jumping slightly when he attempted jerking away. He shook his head and replied, his voice was shaking, "You don't want to know..." I raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed beside him. After a minute or two of silence I finally said, "Try me." He uncurled with a surprised look on his face but sat up and started to tell me anyway.

-Dynamis' flashback, a few years before the Nemisis crisis-

_Dynamis was running after his mother trying to catch up, "Mother! Where are you going!?" He cried out causing his mother to stop and turned around then crouched to Dynamis' level. "Dynamis I have to leave for awhile and clear my head..." She smiled and stood up before turning and walking away leaving a now crying Dynamis behind._

* * *

><p>-Present time Madoka's pov-<p>

I frowned and hugged Dynamis when he started whimpering again although this time it sounded alot more like he was trying not to cry than before. "If you need to cry then just cry Dynamis..." I smiled softly when he finally gave in and let his sadness out. I started to rub his shoulder before he said, "S-she never came back..." I finally snapped practically suffocating him in a hug, " 'I may not know what it feels like but... I would be really upset if that happened to me as well...' He continued crying for awhile and when he calmed down I stopped hugging him so tightly, only just then noticing how tight I was hugging him, "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was hugging you so tightly! But more importantly are you feeling a little better? I know from experience when you keep something in for a long time you feel alot better if you let it out..." I smiled softly again and he gave a slightly surprised look that was now under the cute category. "A little I guess... my father died before she left and the reason why was probably because of Hades' curse..." He replied whipping his eyes to get rid of his tears. I blinked before getting at least a little ticked off at his mother but didn't show it to him because of the fact he was still not completely comfortable with this topic obviously. We talked a little longer before he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM OFFICALLY GETTING BETTER AT CHAPTER LENGTH! *celebrates* Well, anywhoot bye for now! Nya out! ^.^ *still celebrating*<strong>


	8. A few answers

**Hi guys! ^.^ My flu is officially gone! Woo! Of course I still have a little bit of a sore throat and I have still been coughing a little... oh well! Time to get on with this story!**

**Replies to reviews/pms**

**Gockty: I agree with you! XD I'm not going to spoil part of this chap but... the bladers are going to find out something!**

**NyxAbsol: XD I personally agree, necessary part of the story however!**

**GinMado12345: Yay! Glad you like it! XD**

* * *

><p>-Madoka's pov a little while later-<p>

Currently I was sitting beside Dynamis' bed and trying to explain to a currently going crazy Ryou what had happened earlier. Finally after what felt like an hour Ryou left to wake everyone else up, we were going to Try and figure out who was who because I had noticed that the person who attacked Tithi and the person that had attacked Dynamis were completely different people! "Everyone is up and we are just waiting for you two Madoka..." Ryou said poking his head into the room. I nodded, "Be right there." He left and I gently shook Dynamis to wake him up, "Dynamis, we need to go into the main room..." He opened his eyes slowly and nodded before I helped him to the main room where the meeting was being held. As soon as we came in Ginga started asking questions, "Are you okay Dynamis?! How did you guys figure out the person who attacked Dyanmis and Tithi were different people!?" After sitting down I answered the questions, "One, Dynamis has a fever and a cut on his neck so no and two because they had different voices..."

"So, who do you think they are Madoka? It seems like you have a clue..." Hilary asked looking at me, "Well... I think the one who attacked Dynamis might be... his mom..." I winced at Dynamis' reaction, his eyes widened and he tried to talk but all that came out was a whimper. Everyone gave Dynamis and I questioning looks, "What!?" I sighed and nodded noticing that Dynamis' face had gone blank. I tapped his shoulder gently and he snapped out of it, "Why do you think it was my... mom?" He asked shaking slightly, I didn't really know how to calm him down so I just said that we should finish talking about this later and helped him back to his room, he fell asleep almost right when his head hit the pillows and I followed soon after.

-A few hours later Madoka's pov-

I yawned blinking and looked around the room, "What time is it?" I looked at the clock to check how long I had been asleep, "Four o'clock... Ack! I have so much work I need to do yet!" I started freaking out and ended up tripping over my own feet. "What time is it?" A still half asleep Dynamis asked rubbing his eyes. "Oh! Sorry if I wok you u and... still four.." He nodded before getting out of bed, "Weren't you just freaking out about something?" I blinked before remembering, "Oh crud! I have to fix some beys today or else I'll never get anything done!" I started freaking out with Dynamis staring at me like I was an alien. "Shouldn't you just go then...?"  
>"Uhhhhh... are you sure you are okay?" He nodded so I just shrugged and told him I would be back in couple of hours if I got any work done knowing I was not getting him to say no if he really wasn't fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The short chapter strikes agian... dang it! :'( Sorry for stupid ending for the chapter etc... sometimes I have a brain crash when I am writing and forget what I was going to do, like now x.x This is also a very much filler chap... why did my brain need to crash right now... WHY!?<strong>


	9. Authers note :'(

Hi everyone! Nyx here! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will start sharing this account with my best friend, so there will be stuff that seems different! Just wanted to let you all know and that I am trying to update soon I am just trying to get used to school again, so hopefully a new chap will be out this week! ^.^


	10. Another filler chapter-ish

**Heya people! ^.^ A little note is that I just started back to school so I will probably only update once a week until school is over, so yeah... thankfully I only have fifteen weeks left and the stuff is getting easier, woo! XD Anywhoot, I'll just start the story now!**

**Replies to reviews/pms:**

**Gockty: XD I am just glad it wasn't bad! And yeah, I would kill Dynamis' mom if she was real! (If that was possible..) Filler chapter attack! XD**

**NyxAbsol: Thanks! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-5:00pm Madoka's pov-<p>

I yawned leaning back on my chair, "At least I managed to catch up with repairs!" I got up and stretched before closing up the shop and heading back to the WBBA, "I wonder if Dynamis is feeling better?" I blushed, my crush had probably been becoming more obvious lately, I almost always had to hide my blush around Dynamis now. "Well, I made it... I wonder if anyone else is still here?" I wondered out loud while entering the giant building, I looked around noticing it was really quiet. "I guess everyone went home then... of course Dynamis, Tithi, Tsubasa and Yuu will still be here since they sleep here..." I walked down the hallway to Dynamis' room to see if he was feeling better before going to bed myself, "Dynamis?" I asked quietly opening the door to see if he was awake and to my surprise was met by the slightly confused face of Dynamis. "Madoka? What are you doing here? It is really late..." I blinked, blushing when I noticed how close we were and took a step back before replying, "I um... I came to check on you... I was worried.." I blushed harder shifting uncomfortably wondering if I really should have come, he smiled softly "Thanks... nobody ever really worried about me like that..." I blinked, even though I knew his mother hadn't exactly... liked him, I had thought he might have had his dad! "Well, I should go, I'm really tired... night!" I waved to Dynamis before walking down the hall to my room.

-8:00 am Dynamis' pov-

I yawned and thought about going downstairs to eat before remembering last night, 'That felt pretty awkward...' I shook my head, right now I just wanted to eat something, as if on cue Madoka came in with some toast. "I thought you might be hungry even if you are sick, you didn't eat much yesterday at all!" She smiled and brought the food over and placed it on the side table well, beside the bed. I shrugged and took the food starting to eat silently, "Well, I will come back later to check on you!" She waved and left the room. A few minutes later I finished eating and put the tray back on the table, I didn't have much else to do and I felt a little better so I decided to do a bit of exploring. Little did I know the trouble that would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, sorry for another short chapter... I just didn't know what to write if I continued that! Well more will happen next chap and I can hopefully get this story moving and possibly finished in the next 5-10 so... cya peeps later! Nyx out!<strong>


	11. Captured?

**HIYA PEEPS! Getting kinda adjusted to school... and my birthday is today! Woo! :3 Anyhoo, time to get on with this! XD**

**Replies to reviews/pms:**

**Gockty: Cliffies! I do try and do that, that was kinda a fail... xD**

**Anna: Thanks! ^.^**

**NightShade: I'm pretty glad it wasn't horrible... and thanks! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T SEE ANYTHING SAYING I OWN BEYBLADE!**

* * *

><p>-6:00pm Dynamis' pov-<p>

"It is getting late... I should head back..." I thought out-loud looking at the darkening sky, I wondered if Madoka, and everyone else would be mad that I went out without saying anything. "Wait, what was that?" I looked around before getting knocked out from behind.

-Same time Madoka's pov-

I was practically going nuts, it was getting late and Dynamis was not anywhere to be found. After the second time he was attacked I had started to become paranoid of him disappearing, and now that had happened. Ryo walked into the room followed by some of the other bladers, they seemed to feel close to the same way I did, "Have you been able to find him yet?" Ryo shook his head, I sighed, we had been looking for awhile now and there wasn't a trace of him yet. 'What if he was attacked again!?' I felt like throwing up. "Dynamis doesn't know this place very well, he could just be lost!" Ginga said, although it seemed like he was trying to convince himself as well.

-A few hours later Dynamis, pov-

I groaned and opened my eyes, although that proved useless as it was pitch black, "Ah, so you are awake!" I jumped, or at least almost did as I had chains around my wrists and ankles preventing me from moving very much. "Who are you...?" I managed to move into a slightly more comfortable position and only then noticed how tired and sore I felt. "Trust me you may not want to know... but, you have known me all of your life..." I could almost see the person smirking, "Wait... m-mom?!" My mouth fell open, I wanted to cry, it really was my mother this whole time. Although... how can my mom see? It is pitch black in here! I heard footsteps so I assumed she had left, I started to try and learn a little more about my surroundings, failing miserably however with the fact these chains were pretty heavy. "Why would my mom be after me though? It doesn't make any sense! Ugh..." I blinked, it was impossible to do anything with no light, 'I might as well try and make sense of all of this...'

-Next day still Dynamis' pov-

I yawned, "what time is it? i can't tell... but now I can tell why I couldn't see..." The only light in the room was coming from two windows on either side of it, now that I could see I looked around to get a basic idea of what was near me, not much. I jumped as someone came into the room and unlocked the door, wait, two people? I looked up and my mouth dropped open when my mom hugged me, "Dynamis! Your really alive!" My mom was crying and hugging me tightly, "W-what?" Was all I could say in response, before looking up and finally finding what really happened. My father was standing there smirking before coming up and grabbing my mother's shirt and pulling here away from me. "Do you think I did a good impression of your mother Dynamis? It worked very well in my opinion..." My eyes widened, my dad had made me think that my mom was the bad guy when she left and then impersonated her to make me more upset!? "But... why did you do all of that?" My dad smirked, I knew what he was about to say was bad but I did not expect exactly what he said, "Your the Light Prince son, I was angry when I found out and made sure your mom never told you about your powers... that way I could take them from you and use them myself! Of course, you would die if I took your powers... your mother found out so I had to make her leave!" My father's smirk grew and I started to shake, he was still after my supposed powers that I didn't know I had until now!

My mother struggled in my father's grip, "How can you hurt your own son! Our own son!" She started crying and my father tossed her aside, "He won't be either soon... he'll be dead!" I tried to move but with no luck at all, my father unlocked the chains around me legs and wrists before dragging me to another room, all I could do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger much? XD Well at least it was longer than most of the other chapters :3 Any who see you people in the next chap, Nyx out!<strong>


End file.
